Talk:Pretty Little Games/@comment-24037865-20150125170000/@comment-24037865-20150301125807
For Connor: 'Peyton Applebee (7F) - Aria' I settle in for the night with my new allies. The rest of the day, we were talking. Well, Julio (9) and the bitch from Twelve were talking. I occasionally smiled and said a few words as well. Julio (9) is nice to the both of us, but Twelve (also known as Artemis (12), for your information) seems to be wary of me. She won’t have to do that soon enough. I’m pretty sure she’s as pathetic as the guy from Twelve who killed my brother a few years ago. “So,” Julio (9) says, “let’s camp out here.” I nod. We’re in front of this beautiful lake, until I notice a body in the distance, right in the middle of the bloody lake. It doesn’t look so beautiful anymore. Artemis (12) notices the dead tribute as well. “Glad that’s not one of us.” For a moment, the three of us only look out into the distance as the moon glows brighter. I squint and notice a figure at the other side of the lake. It’s probably no one. “Alright,” I say, “I’ll take first watch.” “No,” Artemis (12) says, almost too quickly. “I can take first watch. You should get some rest. You look tired.” “No,” I say, “I jumped you two earlier today, so it’s best if I take watch first.” “Don’t worry about that,” Artemis (12) counters, her kind words tinged with hostility. “We’re all allies now. And seeing as I’m not sleepy, I should take watch.” “You don’t have to—” “Alright, stop,” Julio (9) interrupts our staring contest. “I’ll take first watch. I’ll wake up Peyton afterwards, and then you can wake up Artemis. Now get some rest.” On that note, I collapse onto the ground against a tree trunk. Artemis (12) gets her own place to sleep in. Julio (9) goes back to the lake and takes his place. And now, all I have to do is wait. I sit in silence, my eyes wide open. It’s only a matter of a few minutes until Julio ‘wakes’ me up for me to take watch. He’s already rather sleepy, I suppose. He won’t notice anything. This is it. I take my axe and slowly walk towards Artemis (12). She is sound asleep. Perfect. I raise my axe above her neck, and just before it cuts her head off, a cold, strong hand grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. Artemis (12) was never asleep. She tried calling for help. “Julio—” I clamp my hand over her mouth, but she flips me over. She’s on top of me, trying to kill me before she’s the victim, so, before we could attract any attention, I quickly lodged my axe into her chest. Artemis’ (12) grip loosens on me and there’s a horror-struck expression on her face. She falls dead, and I quickly take my axe out of her, wipe it, put is back where it was and go back to sleep. Julio (13) appears next to me as soon as I hear a cannon. “Peyton,” he shakes me and I pretend to wake up sleepy. “Yeah?” I say and follow his gaze to Artemis’ (12) body. I smirk internally, but I put on a look of horror. “-A was here, wasn’t he?” I say. Julio (13) slowly nods. I purse my lip. “Well, she’s already… dead. We can’t do anything about it. Take some rest. I’ll wake you up later.” Julio (13) doesn’t look like he’ll get any rest, but he reluctantly crashes on the ground and closes his eyes with a sigh. I walk towards the lake, and look back to the place I saw the figure. I freeze. The figure isn’t there anymore. Suddenly, a dagger flies past me and barely misses me. It grazes my ear, and I look at it lodged in the tree I was standing next to. Shaking, I slowly turn around. There’s no one there, but the dagger has a note. Thanks for getting rid of Artemis for me. ''-A'' My heart races. -A saw me kill Artemis. The figure I saw ‘’had’’ to be -A. I killed someone for him. Now I’m next.